


you can't leave, 'cause your heart is there

by sonlali



Series: Fics from Season Six [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode: s06e01 Smoke Signals, Gen, Sibling Love, Sibling bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali
Summary: Slight spoilers for S06E01During the family barbecue, David and Alexis talk about the wedding and accidentally have some emotions.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose
Series: Fics from Season Six [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621702
Comments: 25
Kudos: 95





	you can't leave, 'cause your heart is there

**Author's Note:**

> title from Sly and the Family Stone's "Family Affair"

“Ah, well, there… uh, there seems to be a malfunction with the grill. Not a problem, I’m sure.” His dad is waving a spatula at a cloud of smoke billowing around him. His ineffective swatting makes it look like he’s shooing a flying insect rather than barbecuing. 

“Oh, John! I have already escaped the blazing embrace of death once today! I cannot withstand another battle against Hephaestus so soon.” Mom has reopened her umbrella—whether to shield herself from smoke or from a perceived attack led by a god of fire is unclear. “Think of the _Crows_ , John! Millions of fans are depending on my appearance at the premiere!” 

“Think I should probably give your dad a hand, huh?” Patrick looks amused—somehow the ridiculous Rose family dramatics always manage to amuse him—and stands up from the picnic table. He presses a kiss to David’s temple. “Be right back.”

David watches him go with what he knows is barely concealed adoration, but he simply cannot be bothered to school his features into something less sickeningly saccharine. Today has been an emotional day. He’s going to stare lovingly at his fiancé all he wants.

“Ew, David!” Alexis’ shrill voice interrupts his wedding-fueled daydreams. 

“Ugh! What, Alexis?” David returns his attention to his sister sitting across from him at the table.

“I don’t want to see your gooey love eyes while I’m trying to eat!” She tosses a dinner roll at David’s face. 

David can’t work up the energy to properly argue with his sister right now, not after their fight this afternoon, so he just rolls his eyes and takes a bite out of the bread.

“So, um, I guess the good thing about all those screechy little piggies is that you don’t have to plan your wedding in a month, right?” Alexis pokes at the food on her plate with her fork, shoving it to one side, then the other. She has that same sort of melancholy expression David has noticed on her face several times throughout the day.

“Okay, first of all, you need to stop talking about the pigs. I’m trying to remove that sound from my mind, thanks so much. And secondly, I don’t know.” David shrugs. “Back at the venue I was kind of excited about getting married in a month.”

“Okay, yeah, but that’s because you didn’t have any other option there. Now you can use another venue and have more time to plan the flowers and catering and the color scheme and—”

“Alright, I get it! There’s a lot to do, but I just—I think I can do it in a month.” David can feel his sister’s eyes on him from across the table. She’s doing that look where she bulges her eyes out and shakes her head around like a bobblehead. David hates that look.

“Oh my god, David! What do you even mean? There’s so much to do, and this isn’t your weirdo ex-girlfriend’s intervention. This is your wedding, David! Your _wedding_!”

“I realize that, Alexis!” David has been trying to stay calm, but his hands go soaring through the air before he knows it, an empty beer bottle rocketing off the table and landing on the ground with a dull thud. “But I want to do this. I don’t want to drag it out, and I don’t want to wait another six months until you come back!”

“Why not, David? You’ve always wanted a spring wedding when all the flowers are blooming, even though spring does _not_ suit your coloring at all—”

“Because I want to be married, okay?!” The words burst from his mouth before David can stop them. He immediately feels the back of his neck flushing.

“Well, yeah, David, that’s kind of the point of the wedding.” 

“When I thought briefly that we were going to get married next month, it made me really happy. Thinking about being married to Patrick and calling him my husband and officially building a life together as husbands… it made me really happy to think about. And the wedding—the wedding is important and I want it to be beautiful and special and perfect, but that’s not what is _most_ important to me. Not really.” 

David can almost see the grotesque display of sparkly, rainbow fluff he has vomited out in the air around him. He wants to scoop the words back up and swallow them down again. But it’s too late. 

“Oh my god, David! Isn’t that just the sweetest little thing? Look at you with all your squishy feelings!” Alexis pokes him in the chest and then boops his nose. 

“Swallow a jar of superglue, please,” David hisses under his breath.

“Aww! You’re a little puppy dog, David.” Alexis pouts her lower lip out and raises her hands up like pretend paws. 

“Ugggh!” David has a vicious barb right on the tip of his tongue, ready to tear Alexis apart, their reluctant truce from this afternoon completely forgotten. 

“Wait, wait, David.” Alexis waves her wrist around limply, bangles jangling. “I think it’s really sweet, and I just want to say I’m really happy for you and Patrick. I’m happy that he makes you so happy. And also… I’m happy that I’ll get to be here for the wedding because it’s actually, like, really important to me to be there on your big day.”

“Well, that is—that is a lovely thing to say.” David sucks his lips in his mouth to suppress the smile threatening to overtake his entire face. “And I guess, if we’re being honest, I’m really glad you’re going to be here for another month, so you can help me plan the wedding. Because… well, because it’s also really important to me that you’re here for this.”

David allows himself to meet Alexis’ eyes and sees that hers are as misty as his. David clears his throat and averts his gaze. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Alexis blinking several times and flapping her hands around her face.

When he looks at Alexis again, her eyes are clear and she’s positively beaming. David smiles back and feels a warmth in his chest that he will absolutely _never_ speak of.

“I love you, David.”

“Okay, that’s enough.”

“Ugh, David! You have to say it back!” Alexis leans over to smack him on the chest.

“Fine! I… I love you too, Alexis.”

“Yay, David, yay! Okay, now that we’re done with that, I have lots of ideas for your wedding. First, we need to come up with your wedding hashtag. How do you feel about—”

“Oh my GOD, Alexis! We are **not** —” 

They’ll argue for another 45 minutes at least, and David will relish every second of it because his sister isn’t leaving today. Alexis is here, and David is so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr [@landofsonlali](https://landofsonlali.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
